


Stuck with me

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Eventual Smut, Face Slapping, Force-Feeding, Just let me do what i do, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stepping, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Yoosung has lost it, Yoosung loves cooking, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'm not the best at summaries so just read itBasically Yoosung kidnaps Saeran1st chapter takes place in Yoosungs basement





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think

started off as it akways does Yoosung being tricked and lead to being kidnapped. But while Saeran was Torturing the poor boy he told him things. Many things, mainly having to deal with Rika. Hearing this made Yoosung lose it and could barely stand him. So Yoosung came up with a wonderful idea. In the middle of the night when Saeran actually fell asleep Yoosung took him on a "trip"

 

Saeran awoke sitting in a chair, his hands and legs strapped to it making it impossible to move. Saeran looked up in front of him to try to see where he was. His eyes were greated with a blonde boy sitting on the floor smiling. "Yoosung?" Saeran finally spoke out "Yep Who else would it be" Yoosung replied with a giggle. He looked down further to see food layed out.

 

There were two plates and one bowl. Yoosung could see his eyes were wondering downward. "Which one do you want?" Yoosung asked still smiling. "What?" Saeran was confused at what Yoosung had asked him. "I said which one do you want!" Yoosung said angrily breaking his smile. Saeran didn't understand why he was offering hi, food "You poisoned it or something didn't you" Saeran said.

 

Yoosung chuckled "I wouldn't do such a thing, you see if I ever decide to let you go I don't want you looking like you did get kidnapped" he explained. Saeran didn't say anything he didn't trust the food one bit. Yoosung would always say how he hated him so much and how he wanted to kill him. So there's something fishy about Yoosung offering food to him.

 

Yoosung looked him dead in the eyes"Come on what will it be?" "I'm not eating any of your damn food" he replied. "Oh yes you are" Yoosung said angrily and grabbed one of the plates. It was cake "You like sweets right?" Yoosung stood up and moved closer to Saeran. "Say Ahhh" Yoosung took a piece of cake off with the fork and put it in his face.

 

Saeran didn't move one bit. "So that's how it's gonna be?" Yoosung grabbed the cake in one of his hands and opened Saeran mouth with the other causing the plate to drop and break. Saeran could barely do anything about this, his mouth some what open. Yoosung shoves the cake in his mouth as much as he could not caring about the mess he made.

 

"Swallow it" Yoosung said pulling on his hair. Saeran did as said , mostly because he wanted Yoosung to let go of his hair. Yoosung smiled and wiped his hand off on Saerans' shirt and pulled out his phone. Yoosung opened up the chat to see that they were worried about him. Yoosung told them that he was just over at family's. They were relived when they heard that. 

 

He also imformed them that he was gonna stay offline for a bit because he just needed a break. The RFA thought it was weird, but they didn't care they were just glad Yoosung was back. Yoosung looked up from his phone at Saeran "We're gonna have lots of fun"

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think


End file.
